Her Only Exception
by MidnightRose24
Summary: "He would be her only exception for almost anything." A song-fic for Thalia and Nico. One-shot.


Yay! My first song-fic! xD

Disclaimer: The Only Exception is written by, and belongs to, Paramore. Also, PJO belongs to Rick Rordian. :[ I would love to own those characters...Nico would definitely get his own book. :]

_When I was younger I saw my daddy crying  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it._

Most people would think that Zeus didn't really care about Thalia's mother, but he did. And when she died in the accident, he was upset. It didn't matter if he hadn't seen her in years; he had cared for her at one time. That was all that mattered at that moment. And that had surprised Thalia. She didn't expect that from her father.

_And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

Thalia stopped believing in love. Everyone was going to die at one point or another, so that had to mean that _nothing_ lasted forever, no matter what anyone said. She pledged to Artemis because it was an opportunity to see the world, have a family, be a hero, and not have to worry about heart-break. It seemed like the best decision she had ever made.

_Well, darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._

When she came back to Camp Half-Blood, he showed her what she had been blind to. She was going to have to watch her friends grow old and die (assuming that she wouldn't die before them in battle). She was going to never be able to experience love and see if it really was as awful as some people made it out to be, or how wonderful others say it is.

She had pledged to Artemis without even having the knowledge and experience of love- all she knew was other people's experiences and that's what made her regret it. She told herself that she wasn't going to be the one to let people influence her so much or so easily- she was going to be her own person. But she had done exactly what she told herself she wouldn't do.

_Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance._

She still feels- in her heart and soul- that love never lasts. She would have thought that she didn't need a guy in her life because a lot of them caused too many problems, but he showed her that not all guys were bad. It was, pretty much, the same way with any gender; some were great friends or lovers, and others were horrible jerks.

Yes, he had taught her those things, but she still wasn't comfortable getting close to others the way she might be getting close to him. She didn't believe in love and if he wanted to change that, he had a long way to go.

_And up until now I sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

She thought she had been okay with being single for the rest of her life. It didn't mean too much to her. Love wasn't worth all the pain, in her opinion. But now…things were changing.

_Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._

In the beginning, she wouldn't let guys touch her- apart from the times she hugged Percy and Grover- or even talk to her for very long. She just wasn't interested. All she had to do was give them the death glare and most of them got the message that she didn't want to be bothered. But he didn't get scared as easily- or he was just stupid. At first, she resented him, but then, she began to enjoy his company.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

She hadn't lost what made her herself. Yes, she had made the decision to drop out of the hunt, but that didn't mean she was suddenly wearing pink or acting like one of Aphrodite's daughters. She was still herself on the inside. There had just been one change of opinion in her heart. Aside from that, she still had the same tight grip on reality.

She had a feeling that when she walked out of her cabin the next morning, he would be gone. She wanted him to do her a favor though; she wanted him to leave her a reminder that all the time they had spent together was real, that it was pure and true. She didn't really care what the reminder was- as long as it wasn't too lame. She just wanted something to keep with her, so that when she was feeling down, she would have something to help her remember the good times.

_You are the only exception. [x4] _

_You are the only exception. [x4]_

He would be back soon. He just had to help his father and then he would be back in her arms. He had been her only exception for so many things before; spending so much time with her, teaching her about how not all males were bad, and above all, he had been her only exception when mentioning love and what it meant to him. He had made her believe in it, once again. Because of that, he would be her only exception for almost anything.

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Nico Di Angelo. Her first boyfriend and her first lover. It was still a bit of a shock to her that they were actually together, but she was happy. She was experiencing love for herself and doing what she told herself she was going to do along- be her own person. And that made her happy.

She looked into his deep brown eyes- while he stared intently back into her striking blue eyes- before leaning in to kiss him. Oh, yeah. She was definitely starting to believe that love could last. Maybe not forever, but for a while. And at that moment, that was all that mattered to her.

*Sigh* I love that song. Anyways, back to my story. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me all about in a review and I'll give you a (virtual) blue cookie! :O Percy's mom just made them so they're all fresh and hot for you. :D


End file.
